hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shivanni MacDonald
Coming originally from the Kingdom of Challian, where no one really knew her, her father paid a lord a very hefty fee to marry Shivanni. It seemed he was determined for her not live the life of her gypsy heritage. Over hearing the conversation, she went to her betrothed that evening. Bound and determined not to be married off, just to be gotten rid of, Shivanni did the only thing in her mind that she could do, she killed her betrothed Lord and fled Challian. She soon settled in the Kingdom of Bhurtok, until she was again in the midst of woe. After finding herself transported mysteriously to the woods of Shadowmist only to be involved in some kind of ambushed attack she was then forced into peril once again. Soon after escaping the ambush intact she was hired by a mage, named Gwendolyn, to find a necromancer, named Chardren, and gather some information on his plans. After failing to locate him, Gwendolyn quickly took matters into her own hands. She gave another job to Shivanni, this time to dispose of a woman, named Shardre McAllisten, a scribe for the Kingdom of Bhurtok. Shivanni agreed, relieved that she was spared the wrath of the mage. She soon realized that no matter what she would have done, Gwendolyn would have Shivanni under her thumb. That just wasn't going to work. Gwendolyn died screaming. Shivanni soon fled Bhurtok. The news of two killing would spread through the kingdom unharnessed and she didn't want to be there when the torches got lit. She sought shelter in Challian where she knew people in high places. High enough to keep things quiet. After all there weren't many in the kingdom that would remember her, much less recognize her. The only ones that had caught a good look at her recently are Lady Rhiannon and Count Slaughter. Of course neither came out in public much but that is the way Shivanni liked it, but she still had an overwhelming urge to be careful in her stay there, just in case. Through her 2 years in Challian she kept a low profile. She changed her name and her appearance, and even with this she that the wrong people would recognize her. She did the only thing she could think of. She went to a a trusted wise woman of her family for help. Her short brown hair became a longer red and The wise woman traded out her painful memories. It was here that Shivanni became Elspeth. She soon married, Og MacDonald, a noble man with a barbaric past. She became a well read, well rounded noble and settled herself into the kingdom nicely. Her third year in Challian, the thing she feared the most happened. Chardren learned of her wear abouts, captured her, and imprisoned her. The devious necromancer made a magically enhanced snow globe and Shivanni was imprisoned for 3 years. It was then that Count Slaughter arranged for her release as long as she would not set foot back onto the lands of Challian. So Shivanni once again disguised as Elspeth fled Challian and found a home in Calinorn, the realm of the dark and wild. She stayed there almost 5 years. After reuniting with Og; they had a son. Chavin, a very spirited little boy, who loved to play with his daddy's swords and listen to the sites and sound about the castle. There were years of happiness until rumors and ego threaten to topple the monarchy. This turn of events soon found Shivanni and her family bound for the land of Kalladen. In Kalladen Shivanni has become one of the most powerful Alchemist in Kalladen as well as holding Regent for three terms. She has been through the quickly squelched "War of the Winds" but not without her own battle scars as certain members of the Kingdom deemed it necessary for Shivanni's Alchemy room to be moved further from the castle when she unfortunately blew up the East Wing, on accident of course. UPDATE: After many terms serving in the castle, Shivanni moves her family out into the deep woods that paint Kalladen's landscape. TBC.. Mundane Stats Titles: * Lady * Baroness Properties: * Alchemist Hovel: buried under the damage of the East Wing of Castle Kallabakh * Alchemist Hovel #2: In the process of being built Various Offices Held: * Regent * Chancellor (Kingdom of Calinorn) * GM of Merchants (Kingdom of Calinorn) * Scribe (Kingdom of Calinorn) * Head of the College of Arts & Sciences Companies, Houses, & Guilds: * Mistress of the House of Night * Member of the Sisters of the Serpent * Member of the Black Dragons Classes: * Wench - 2nd * Assassin - 4nd * Alchemist - 6th Known Associates: Esme - An old Romany woman from her past. Owner of the tavern Amria.